Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Together for Victory
by Cyanosis the Numeric Dragonair
Summary: This is the tale of a very unfortunate young woman who was forcefully converted into a Dragonair. But that Dragonair turns out to have some very... "Unique" Abilities. [Shaped by the reader fanbase. If you want an OC included: describe them in the reviews below. Discontinued due to writers block.]
1. Chapter 1: The Treatment

Chapter One: The "Treatment"

Her name was Cyanosis, but for the sake of simplicity, lets call her Cyna. Sweet, around eighteen years of age, and well dressed, she had no idea what fate was about to throw her way...

It was around midnight in Castelia City, and she was having a conversation with someone who seemed unusually shady who went by the name of X. After a few sets of drinks, she agreed to head outside and continue her dialogue with him

Cyna: "So what are we outside for?" X: "Lets take a walk, I'm sure it'll be life changing, heh." Too drunk to bother asking why, she followed him into an alleyway before being bashed unconcious by his companions, who we'll call Y and Z.

Fifteen days later, on a remote uncharted beach...

A Bulbasaur, who went by the name Saguaro and had the unique testament of his desert origins on his back (instead of a flower, its a cactus) was searching through the recently arrived flotsam for anything to sell to the shop owned by a Kelceon in Whistle City. Then he noticed something shiny on the tail end of the debris field.

As he approached, he could make out more details, such as golden scales. S: "Oooo, this should be worth alot!" He ran towards what he thought was a dead shiny Magikarp, but once he was able to see clearly, wasn't what he thought it was. It was a golden Dragonair, with scales that any pokemon would envy, even a Milotic. S: "What the?..." He trotted closer, and the pokemon began to stir.

**And on that bombshell, I think its time we leave it off here. I can only tolerate typing fanfiction on a PS Vita for so long. So what do you guys think should happen? Post your ideas in the reviews section and I'll read em'!**

**Darth Exodus has need elsewhere.**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories and the Price to Pay

Chapter 2: Memories and the Price to Pay.

Where we left off, Saguaro the Cactus Bulbasaur had found a golden Dragonair in a flotsam field that had washed ashore. And because I'm impatient and generally don't have the time to wait for replies, We're continuing where we left off.

Saguaro would back up cautiously as the Dragonair came to, slightly scared. _I think that I should run, but I dont know if its friendly or not... _The pokemon slowly lifted her head up and looked around. The look in her eyes was... glazed? As if her memory had been wiped. ?: "... Where... Where am I?..."

Saguaro would trot towards her. "You're on the outskirts of Whistle City... What's your name?" ?: "My... Name?... What is that?" S: "It's what we'll call you. You don't have one?" ?: "I don't remember my name..." S: "I'll call you Goldy. So, what are you doing here?" Goldy: "I don't know what you mean..." _Wow, she REALLY must have been affected by what wiped her memory. Then again, its not everyday I find a golden dragonair, and those scales could be worth a fortune._ Saguaro thought to himself. He then smiled at her, attemting to reassure her. Goldy faintly returned the smile. G: "So... Is there anything you want me to do?" Saguaro cursed silently to himself. He let himself get caught up in the reverie that was his luck today. S: "Yes, Yes, follow me back to the city." He would begin trotting back, and she would follow.

Once they arrived at the gate, Saguaro turned to check if his companion was next to him. She was a few seconds behind him as she wasn't exactly the fastest. G: "Next time don't move so fast!" Saguaro would just chuckle. S: "So this is Whistle City. I'm not from around here, in fact, I'm from a desert. I thought you knew from my cactus. But even so, I know my way around the place. Follow me." He would first show her the pub. The bartender, a coal-black furred Ninetales, wasn't there today, and so they went to the Kelceon shop a few doors down.

**And there goes Chapter Two. Sorry about breaking my ten review rule but I had an idea on how to continue and I couldn't let it go to waste. Post chapter reviews for additional opinions, comments, OC suggestions, ideas on how ths story should go, et cetera.**

**FOR THE GLORY OF THE EMPIRE!**


	3. Chapter 3: 'All for the Greater Good'

Once Saguaro and Goldy arrived at the Kelceon shop, the former would lean against the front door to see if anyone was inside, and promptly fall on his face. Goldy giggled and helped him up before going inside and looking around. Kelceon Shopkeeper (As yet unnamed): "Welcome, Saguaro! Do you actually have some Poké this time around?" He would then notice the gold scaled Dragonair and nearly leap from behind the counter in shock. "What the hell!" G: "Hello there, mister..." She'd be distracted by something glittering behind the counter. It was the same gold as her scales, and she'd slither over the counter to get a closer look before being thrown back by the shopkeeper. K: "Nononon, you don't get to just try and grab things. What were you going for anyways?" She'd gesture with her tail towards the oddly shaped item, and, unknown to her, an outline of a number, 100, would begin to glow, it was faint but there. It was on her 'shoulder'. The shopkeeper would examine the item before putting it back.

If you're wondering what Saguaro was doing during that entire exchange, he was looking through the shelves.

K: "Fifty Poke is its value." G: "I have literally nothing except a flotsam pile. Do you think I can afford that!?" K: "Hmmm... You got something much more valuable on you." G: "... What do you mean?" The shopkeeper would pick up the scales that had fallen off her in the time she had been in the shop, say, one or two. K: "I know someone who would pay a fortune for these... Wait what are you do-ak!" She had coiled her tail around his neck, and clamped herself on so that he couldn't just knock her off. The Kelceon would start changing colors at an eye-blistering rate as it struggled to break free, but was soon knocked out. She'd then uncurl and slide up to the item. G: "I feel like this holds something of value to me..." She'd then grab it and nearly blank out from the onrush of memories. And from some newfound power. By the time the five Samurai Machoke arrived, she had been KO'd for well over a hour. Machoke 1: "So that's the one who strangled the shopkeeper?" M2: "Doesn't seem like she's too threatening. But she did it. Cuff her and haul her back to HQ." The other ones would do as ordered. But what they didn't know was that she was experiencing a whole new world formed by psionic energy...

**And that's it for this chapter. So far, the lack of reviews is killing me. At least I typed this one on a craptop and not a PlayStation Vita.**

**I need more characters for this story, DAMN IT!**

**YEET!**


	4. Chapter 4: Numeric Shards and Nightmares

Meanwhile, in the psychic realm she had managed to access...

Goldy finally woke up from the impact and overload of it all. Dreamy Cyanosis: "So my name was Cyanosis... Wait, where am I?" She would look around and just see what looked like a dreamscape. DC:"Am I in a **Dream World**?" She would slither around the dreamscape of Whistle City, simply described as Dreamy Whistle City. After a whistle, she'd stumble upon what looked like Saguaro. C: "...Saguaro? What are you doing here?" Dreamy Saguaro just dozed away, seemingly content. After a bit of internal argument, she decided to leave him alone. She eventually came upon the Kelceon Shop, and, in the alleyway between it and the pub next door run by the Ninetales, something that had a forboding aspect. It was like a black flame that seemed... alive, somehow. ?: "Velcome... It seems I haff a visitor after centuries here..." She would back up slightly. C: "W...what... are you?" She would prepare an Atomic Tail*. ?: "Simply a very lonely being, condoned to vonder this wretched Dream Vorld for eternity..." C: "I'mma go now..." ?: "Vhat!? And deny the bat king his fun? I von't let you." The black flame shifted forms into, essentially, what a bat who consumed a nightmare and then ate a few million more would look like. ?: "Prepare to lose, veakling!" She would then let the Atomic Tail attack fly, sending him through three buildings and out of the dream world via the portal she had entered through. C: "I hope that dealt with him... I swear he looked familiar though..." She would then continue exploring, as by this point she was starting to get hungry. She found a bush of Dreamy Persim Berries and ate them vigorously.

?: "So I see my host has a bit of a problem with lack of food. Either that or she just wanted to eat something... Either way, when she collects the other nine Numeric Shards I'll finally be able to control her fully... And then the hour of revenge upon that traitorous Uxie will be mine!" Maniacal laughter resounded throughout the lower levels of Dreamy Whistle City...

**So who do you guys think was that bat? And do you know how this will turn out? Or is it too early? Post replies in the reviews before reading onwards in the chapters! I'd love to read them!**

**I won't let anyone stop me, no matter who does what!**


	5. Chapter 5: Victory in the Real World

Once Cyanosis woke up from her little endeavor in the Dream World, she tried to move - and nearly strangled herself on the cuffs that the Machoke had fastened around her. C: "What the- Oh, yeah, thats right... I stole the Numeric Shard from the shop and used it..." M1: "No talking in the cell! You're going to be in there for a while, missy, as those cuffs aren't breakable." She would struggle for a bit before coming to that conclusion. _Damn... Well at least I remember my name along with some other things._ She thought to herself, before seeing something come in carrying something in a dark blue... ice cube? C: "What the hell?" Then she saw what was inside and nearly had a heart attack. Inside was a Machoke, frozen with a look of horror on its face. But that wasn't what nearly caused the heart attack. The Machoke had one of the shards she needed to regain her memories around its neck. M4: "Shut up! Before we gag you!" C: "Perhaps you don't understand... I have reason to work by your side now." Machamp (Samurai Master): "And what makes you think we'll just let you out again, after you nearly killed the shopkeeper and stole something?" C: "I only stole that shard because it was connected to my memories. If that wasn't the case, then I wouldn't have taken it." Machamp: "Bite me. You can't be trusted. You were here only a few minutes and already you stole something and nearly killed a guy."

Then the Uxie, the guild chief and de-facto mayor of the town floated in. Uxie: "What's all this?" The Machamp jumped in surprise. Machamp: "Nothing, just a prisoner trying to parlay her way out." Cyanosis squirmed, trying to get its attention. C: "I'll do anything for my freedom. Even help you free the frozen prisoner." U: "... He's frozen in time. It's impossible." C: "Have you tried the Dream World?" That caused them to remain silent for a solid minute, while Cyna futilely struggled to loosen up the cuffs. U: "... What's the dream world?" C: "It's hard to explain conventionally... A more hands on demonstration would be best." U: "I'll trust you... But if you harm me in any way its over." C: "Deal!" She then curled up and dozed off almost instantly, and a portal to the dream world opened up. U: "... Here goes nothing." She would fly in after Cyanosis

The Uxie landed on a cloud and slowly descended into Dreamy Whistle City. Once she landed, Dreamy Cyanosis showed up. DC: "Hewwo!" U: "You aren't normal..." DC: "Of course I'm not. I'm Cyanosis' Dreamy equivalent."

**Honestly without further reader input I can't continue this series. So I'll leave it off here.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cant be arsed

**I can't be arsed to think of how to end this.**


End file.
